


A Post Ep for 1x15 Conversion

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 1x15, F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post ep for Conversion because I needed a nap and some lunch and a cuddle after that epi so you know Kahlan needed it more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Post Ep for 1x15 Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Legend of the Seeker and everything else recognizable herein does not belong to me but to its respective owners, I’m just playing in their sandbox.

They walked through midday and most of the early afternoon in silence except for when Kahlan directed Richard to turn onto a different trail. Richard’s boots were dragging in the dust by mid afternoon and when Kahlan stumbled for the third time he called a halt to their progress.

“We should stop, rest, eat something,” he told her, swinging his pack off his aching shoulders, heading for a shady spot in the shallow clearing off the side of the path.

“It’s a long way to the Morrow Woods, Richard,” she pointed out standing firm on the path.

Kahlan Amnell was the strongest person that Richard Cypher had ever met, he had no idea why she felt the need to keep proving it to him. Especially on a day like today when they’d had no sleep (being knocked out didn’t count), very little to eat and had undergone the emotional ordeal they had. Perhaps, like him, she’d been using the rhythmic motion of walking to keep her mind blank but at this rate they’d walk themselves right off a cliff without even noticing.

Richard lowered himself to sit beside his bag. “Well I don’t know about you but I could at least use some lunch,” he leaned his back against a handy tree and began to dig through the pack. He kept his rummaging shallow, all too aware of the Shur’kia needles wrapped in a dead D’haran’s cloak weighing down the bottom of his pack. Richard carefully did not think about removing the needles from Giller’s body and wrapping them in the cloak still covered with the wizard’s blood on one end and Kahlan’s on the other.

Kahlan sighed heavily but took the three steps off the trail to sit near him. She pulled a water skin from her own pack, ignoring how her arm trembled at even that small exertion. If she were honest she’d admit she’d been walking the last hour on determination alone. She took a long drink from the water skin and then offered it to Richard who in the mean time had sliced his last apple in half and traded her one for the water.

While Kahlan munched on the apple Richard quickly began to build a fire to prepare their lunch over. As he worked he told her the story of the time he and Chase had guided a group of visitors from Hartland to South Haven and got snowed in there for three weeks. The only place that could put them up was a milliner’s shop and the seamstress’ daughter had insisted Chase play dolls with her every evening in the time they were there. Kahlan chuckled at the image of Chase on his knees with a doll in each hand saying things in high pitched doll voices.

She relaxed a little more against the tree she’d been leaning against, getting comfortable as the late afternoon sunlight began to seep its warmth into her tired muscles. She found her eyes closing, lulled by the heat of the sun and the steady drone of Richard’s voice. By the time Richard had set a pot of water to boil over the fire Kahlan was sound asleep.

Richard knelt beside her with a small grin, reaching out to lightly move a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. She had been exhausted. He could see the dark shadows under her eyes and the creases of worry around them that even sleep had not been able to smooth out. He didn’t know where she found the courage to keep fighting through every day when they had days like this but he was grateful she did.

Richard rose to his feet. He’d let her sleep and go catch them some dinner.

The next time Kahlan opened her eyes it was to bright stars and the smell of rabbit cooking.

“Richard?”

“I’m right here," his soft voice came from her left. She turned to see him taking a pot off the fire. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“It’s late. Why’d you let me fall asleep?” she asked, sitting up and feeling where every stray rock had made its indentation on her body.

“You needed it,” he replied simply and handed her a plate with a hunk of bread and some stew. He sat beside her with his own plate and began to eat.

Kahlan opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off. “So I was thinking we should start sparring. We need to be at the top of our game and okay we fight a lot of D’harans, a lot of the time but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be practicing. A lazy swordsman is a dead swordsman as Zedd loves to tell me.” Zedd had told him no such thing but she needed something to focus on besides what had happened in that fortress, something to give them back a sense of normalcy however skewed that might be. He was pleased when she nodded.

“That’s a good idea.”

“Good. We’ll start in the morning. Maybe create a training routine,” he left that sentence open ended and Kahlan did not disappoint, counting off a number of ideas for what they could do in the morning. Richard smiled into his stew.

Later, they built up the fire and Richard laid out his bedroll, Kahlan insisted on taking the first watch since she had slept most of the afternoon away. He was just stretching out when he felt her hand on his arm. Richard turned his face and found her gaze, as blue as the night sky and inches away. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“For what?” his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“For taking care of me this afternoon, for coming after me in the tower, for not running screaming after I attacked you in the Con Dar...” her voice trailed off as she dropped her gaze, still horrified at how close she’d come to unleashing her power on him in the throes of her rage.

Richard smiled and shook his head. “You could never hurt me Kahlan,” he told her voice clear and sure. “And I look after the people I care about, even when they don’t think they need looking after,” he teased.

Kahlan flashed him a wry smile. “I’ve certainly never known anyone like you Richard.”

They both could almost hear Zedd’s response to that of _“Thank goodness for that, a bigger handful I couldn’t imagine.”_

Richard covered her hand with his. “Then you haven’t met anyone worth knowing if they don’t know enough to take care of their own.”

Kahlan blushed at that and Richard continued, “You and Zedd, you’re my family, Kahlan. I’ll always take care of you,” he promised.

“It may be my duty as a confessor to protect you Richard, but I give you my word as just Kahlan now, as long as there’s breath in me I won’t let harm come to you, even if it’s from myself,” she swore vehemently.

Richard ran a finger down the side of her face. “We’re stronger together you know. I can’t defeat Rahl without you.”

“You could,” she insisted. “You’re strong enough to do anything you put your mind to Richard Cypher. But hopefully you won’t have to.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before she pushed gently on his shoulder.

“Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s your watch.”

Richard did as he was told, laying down and closing his eyes until they were slits so he could watch her as she went and sat closer to the fire. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was the warm glow of the flames on her face, the lines of worry were almost gone he noted with a smile and let his eyes fall shut. Tomorrow they’d set out to find Zedd, together.


End file.
